


Training Sessions

by fairyeyes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto Kaiba absolutely hated this time of month. Once a month, it’s in the Kaiba Corp. policy for everyone to undergo a training session, yet again. The training sessions usually consisted of board meetings - which would update the policies for hire and to make sure everything else up to par and the law. This also required Seto having to visit certain subsidiaries that, as useful as they actually were, he never wanted to bother with.</p><p>And yet, he never changed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Sessions

Seto Kaiba absolutely hated this time of month. Once a month, it’s in the Kaiba Corp. policy for everyone to undergo a training session, yet again. The training sessions usually consisted of board meetings - which would update the policies for hire and to make sure everything else up to par and the law. This also required Seto having to visit certain subsidiaries that, as useful as they actually were, he never wanted to bother with.

And yet, he never changed it.

There was a young man that was recently hired in the video games testing areas who had blond hair and had a certain spunk about him. He always caught the man’s attention, somehow. Sometimes, the testers would try to prank the CEO into looking embarrassed but they’d never get in trouble, as try as the other board of directors tried to persuade Seto.

Maybe deep down, Seto enjoyed the pranks, albeit in a way when it blew up in their faces instead of succeeding.

"We’d need them," he said. " It’s too much of a hassle to hire more. Do we even have enough in the budget to make those certain changes? After all, we have to check up on their supervisors only. We don’t have to talk to those filthy dogs."

On this particular training session, Seto and the rest of the members made it to there where the testers were; however, they seemed to actually be hard at work, testing the new Kaiba Corp. game, instead of showing off their lackluster pranking skills.

Seto was a little surprised, though with mixed emotions. He was already used to seeing the young blond man smiling or making some kind of terrible pun to enrage the brunet. And yet… something kept him from doing so this time.

He hid his disappointment and did his work with ease. And yet during the course of it, he was drawn to the hardworking pup. Even though he called the Q&A testers “filthy dogs” to others, he always considered the man his own puppy. He always seemed to wag his imaginary tail, even when a prank goes wrong.

And yet, when he got back to his office, he had a certain need. He just couldn’t believe how disappointed he was in seeing the young man so focused on his work and somehow, Seto felt jealous.

 _How can I be jealous?_ Seto thought as he leaned back on his office chair. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. Anything else.

Mokuba. Any work he could do at home. The gentle taps of the rain against the window. The younger man with his lips around his dick.

His blue eyes shot open and growled. He didn’t mean to think about that at all! It just sort of happened…

 _And yet, here the fuck I am._ Again, he growled to himself. He knew himself the best and knew he was getting hard. He let out a sigh as he made his way to perform a ritual in his office, one that ensured no one would bother him during his afternoon, er, stroke.

After he was settled, he unbuckled his pants and just let himself out as he stroked his dick up and down. The golden mane immediately popped into his mind’s eye.

The scenario: The blond man was on the other side of the desk; he stood with defiance in his eyes. He knew why he was there - Seto called especially for him for an one-on-one meeting. It was for a personal training session.

Words would be exchanged but soon, oh so very soon, already, they’re at each other’s mouths. Hot breath breathed on each other as they struggled to keep their clothes on and from touching each other everywhere simultaneously. There was a need to be fulfilled.

Finally, they grew impatient; the man would growl impatiently if he were begging for a treat off the table - and yet instead he yearned for the whole dinner that was Seto Kaiba. He didn’t take out his dick until the buttons were finally unfastened - he only pulled down his pants low enough to bring it out in full length.

Seto would feel the extremely hard flesh against his own thigh and he could feel his own throb with a need that could only be fulfilled by him and him only.

Seto pulled the other’s pants down all the way. There’s no way he’s going to top, not even in his own fantasies! The man let him, and even helped as he sat on the desk. The two disregarded whatever was on the desk and just concentrated on each other.

After the initial prep, by now, the man’s pants were completely off and he bent over. He begged for Seto to put in more and more as time passed by. If this were a normal passage of time, he’d listen to his cries and moans to imprint it in his memory but alas, this was only a fantasy. He could only imagine what the blond man would probably make.

Slowly, he inserted his penis in the other’s anus and the training began. He would teach the man below him how to properly arch up when Seto hit his spot over and over. He’d widen his mouth open to yell for more, as Seto sweetly promised the soundproof walls, and as Seto stuffed his fingers as much as he could in the other’s mouth. He could feel the drool that covered the blond’s chin and his own.

Seto couldn’t help but grunt along with his own thrusts - he had his own rhythm that he made with the man below him. It was perfect. Just like him. Just like the man below him.

Even when the blond man came on his desk, he wanted more. He still begged for more and more. Seto grabbed his ass and spanked it. He’d imagine the man would love it rough and would just love it if Seto spanked him if he were good.

And yet, Seto would have to train him in this regard too. He’d make him yelp until he’d reach the right pitch while he fucked him. But eventually, all good things had to end.

Sadly, the fantasy always ended there. Seto grunted as he came into the tissue he balled up and covered with his hand.

To further secure his place on Earth, there was a knock on the door.

 _Use the fucking intercom!_  Seto thought as he hastily himself up and put himself away. After he pressed the intercom button, the secretary casually said, “Mister Kaiba? Your 3 o’clock is here.”

 _3 o’clock?_ He rushed to unlock and open the door.

Behind the door, there stood the object of his fantasies.

"Yeah, yer 3 o’clock! Remember? You scheduled an appointment with me, Jounochi Katsuya!"


End file.
